La guadaña de La Muerte
by maxhika
Summary: Akane muere, pero La Muerte le da la oportunidad a Ranma de recuperarla. La tarea es simple: Recuperar la guadaña de La Muerte. Pero no será sencillo para Ranma. Espero que sea de su agrado n.n
1. 1a Parte

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

La muerte no es buena, no es mala, no es cruel, no discrimina, no juzga, no tiene preferencias. La muerte sólo cumple con su objetivo: darle fin a una existencia.

* * *

**La guadaña de La Muerte**

**1ª Parte**

* * *

No supo cómo, sólo tenía los ojos abiertos, en ese momento todo se volvió negro, incapaz de pensar, de actuar, tan sólo la veía, ahí frente a él, con los brazos tendidos en signo de protección. Su impecable vestido blanco, hermoso, como el de una princesa, empezaba a teñirse de rojo a la altura del estómago.

El enemigo sonrió satisfecho por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —Se mofó el enemigo de la desgracia—. Siempre ella sacrificándote por ti y tú no la valoras… Nos volveremos a ver Saotome… ahora tienes algo más importante que hacer.

Ranma atrapó a Akane entre sus brazos, apenas y escuchó lo que el otro le decían. Sus pupilas estaban clavadas en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños que poco a poco empezaba a perder el brillo. Le dolió hasta la médula ósea ver como la chica que le habían impuesto como prometida sonrió tenuemente; de su linda boca resbalaba un hilillo de sangre, recorriendo su mentón hasta llegar al cuello y perderse tras él. Todavía con las pocas fuerzas que poseía, Akane levantó su pequeña mano y la posó por unos segundos sobre la mejilla de su prometido. Sintió la tibieza de las lágrimas que resbalaban por la piel del moreno. Amplió un poco más su sonrisa y sus ojos se cerraron al tiempo que perdió toda la fuerza y su mano cayó sin vida.

—¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :3 Sí, nuevo fic, ¿qué acaso no tengo otra cosa qué hacer? ¿Cómo actualizar los otros que ya tengo publicados por ejemplo? Pues... o_o bueno, a mi defensa, les diré que ésta historia será corta, máximo 3 capítulos, está es la introducción, y pienso, si el tiempo me lo permite y la musa no me abandona, actualizarla a más tardar el próximo sábado (la idea ya está en mi cerebro, sólo falta plasmarla en letras). **

**Ahora, me haré una pequeña costumbre de hacer un one-shot o historia de dos o tres capítulos como máximo cada mes xD mientras haya ideas y... y también agradeceré los reviews que recibo en los one-shots anteriores :3 es lo mínimo qué puedo hacer por todo lo que ustedes me dan. **

**¡GRACIAS! **

**Gracias por sus comentarios en Cita por amor: **

**lulupita, leslietendo, akarly, hikarus, MATT, kykio4, The Darkness in My Heart, Atreya, elena 79, AiHiwatari, ResaS, Amarilis666, AkaneSaotome, londa, Akyfin02, Rutabi, Lu4AVG, NatuOhDarling **

**También agradezco a todos quienes leyeron las historia y no se animaron, el tiempo nos les alcanzó, se les olvidó o por x razones no dejaron su comentario, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***lulupita, hermosa! ¿Hasta el 12 de octubre? Wooow, pero lo importante es que celebran el día del niño :3 aunque siempre hay que tener nuestro niño interior dentro para no ser tan amargados xD **

***MATT, guapo! Pues sí fue tu comentario el que me inspiró a escribir el one-shot anterior, muchas gracias n.n y bueno, espero que también te guste éste nuevo fic ;) Aunque lo mío no es ni la décima parte de lo que su preciosa novia le obsequió, qué hermoso detalle! *.* Un abrazote así bien fuerte como los de Ryoga y un besote ;) **

***Atreya, Guapa! Pobre Ranma xD aaahhh tanto para nada, méndigo profe xD tuvo una cita con una linda pelirroja. Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic anterior y te sacara una sonrisa :D gracias! **

***elena 79, preciosa! Lo que el profe estaba calificando era los examenes pero de otro grupo xD, ah pobre Ranma, mira que hacer todo porque Akane tuviera una segunda oportunidad x3 ni modo, el maestro salió canijo, ya qué iba a hacer? **

***AkaneSaotome, bella! Jajajaja, gracias por lo del nombre, Ranmelia ya no volverá a slir xD. Ranma siempre hace algo por Akane, como cuando le compró un libro de recetas de cocina :3 esa parte me encantó! *.* es un detallista a su manera xD **

***londra, linda! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado la historia anterior, ojala y tenga la dicha de leerte por aquí :D **

***Rutabi, princesa! Tampoco a Ai le gustó xD pero como lo prometí, sólo va a salir una vez xD. Pues los actos demuestran el interes que Ranma tiene por Akane :3 salir con el profe xD por tal de que Akane tuviera su segunda oportunidad n.n **

***A todos los lectores que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo al leer la historia, muchisimas gracias n.n **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo, esperando leernos pronto. Cuídense mucho n.n **

**bye bye**


	2. 2a Parte

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

La muerte no es buena, no es mala, no es cruel, no discrimina, no juzga, no tiene preferencias. La muerte sólo cumple con su objetivo: darle fin a una existencia.

* * *

**La guadaña de La Muerte**

**2ª Parte**

* * *

Se desplomó al verla sin vida, de cómo la sangre seguía tiñiendo de rojo el vestido blanco, hasta que la sangre iba formando un pequeño charco en el suelo; él trataba con todo su ser de que Akane volviera, pero era inútil.

Gritó desgarradoramente el nombre de la joven al tiempo que confesaba lo mucho que la amaba y lo arrepentido que se encontraba por no haber tenido el valor de decírselo. Sus lágrimas implacables recorrieron sus mejillas, teniendo como destino final el cuerpo de Akane que sostenía fuertemente en sus brazos, rogando internamente porque ella despertara.

—Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte en medio… eres una tonta… no… no, perdón… perdóname por ser un idiota… yo… yo… —balbuceó, volviéndose a quebrar en un mar de lágrimas.

Por unos segundos que dejaba de llorar y su vista se aclaraba, podía ver el hermoso rostro de Akane, siempre tan bonita, más que eso, bella, hermosa, perfecta, con los ojos cerrados, dándole un aspecto de absoluta paz. Acarició dulcemente la mejilla, sintiendo la piel aún cálida y muy suave. Pocas veces tuvo la oportunidad de tocarla y siempre era sin intención, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había perdido. Daría la vida, el alma y todo lo que fuera necesario por volver a ver esos hermosos ojos cafés que lo enamoraron la primera vez que la vio, por ver esa sonrisa angelical y única que lo dejaba indefenso, de escuchar su voz, de verla fruncir el ceño.

—Siempre es mi culpa, si yo no hubiera llegado a tu vida, tú estarías viva… Akane, perdóname… —la garganta la tenía seca, sentía que tenía filosas cuchillas raspándole sin compasión.

Volvió a llorar, quedamente.

El lugar se tornó frío, muy frío que hasta podía ver como de su nariz salía vapor, abrazó a Akane, tratando de mantenerla tibia, la cubrió con su camisa china color roja y le frotaba los brazos. Estaba extrañado, por una razón no sentía miedo, a pesar de que entró como en un remolino y se tornó todo oscuro, sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

Abrazó a su prometida con más posesión, temeroso a que le fuera arrebatada.

—Morir por amor, ¿estás dispuesto a morir por ella? —se escuchó una voz algo rasposa, sin emociones, tétrica.

Buscó la procedencia de aquella voz, pero retumbaba y se escuchaba una y otra vez en aquel espacio oscuro.

Se encendió una pequeña luz frente a él, a continuación otra y otra; poco a poco el lugar era tenuemente alumbrado por incontables lucecitas flotantes, dejando ver a su prometida en sus brazos, con la cara cubierta por su cabello.

—Sacrificarse por el amor merece una segunda oportunidad —otra vez la misma persona, pero en esta ocasión si supo de dónde provenía.

Frente a Ranma se hicieron presentes dos llamas de fuego color plata que parecían hacer una puerta, mientras que las lucecitas eran opacadas por la majestuosidad de aquella luz. Logró distinguir una silueta que se asomaba por la puerta.

De repente todo se iluminó haciendo que Ranma se cubriera con los brazos los ojos debido al fuerte resplandor. Al abrirlos se encontró en una habitación de piedra, color gris, en las paredes se vislumbraban tallados escalofriantes, ya que en medio había una línea donde había humanos con sombras extrañas, pero siempre diferentes, en la parte de abajo, era el infierno por lo que entendió al ver llamas y seres con cuernos, mientras que arriba podía deducir que se trataba del cielo, con ángeles ayudando a los humanos a ascender.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, se sentía muy raro, una mezcla de tristeza, vacío y desolación, como de repente no sentía nada. Concentró sus pupilas en una especie de cama de piedra, allí habían muy pocos tallados, se entendía que eran de parejas, por lo que estaban dos personas tomados de la mano, dándose un beso, abrazándose; pero eran pocas las figuras.

—No pensó en ella cuando se cruzó en el ataque, lo hizo en ti —se hizo presente el poseedor de la voz.

Ranma se quedó estático al ver a semejante personaje. La Muerte.

Un ser cubierto con una túnica negra larga que incluso la arrastraba, de mangas largas y holgadas que no dejaban ver sus manos y finalmente la capucha, cubriéndole por completo el rostro.

—Mes ves como quieres verme —repuso La Muerte.

—¡¿Por qué te la llevaste?! —Ranma dejó el cuerpo de Akane suavemente sobre el suelo para de inmediato ir hacia La Muerte y golpearlo, pero una fuerza sobrenatural lo detuvo antes de acercarse a ella—. Akane… ella no debía morir… si no yo… —se dejó caer, llorando inconsolable.

—Ya te dije, sacrificio de amor equivale a una segunda oportunidad —La Muerte no estaba inmutada por el dolor de aquel joven.

—¿Pu-puedo hacer que ella vuelva a la vida? ¿Aceptarías mi vida por la de ella? ¡Por favor, di qué sí! ¡Estoy dispuesto a entregarte mi vida, mi alma, mi espíritu, lo que sea porque Akane vuelva! —suplicó Ranma, casi arrastrándose a la muerte y tratar de tocarla, pero ésta dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí.

—Dime cómo, yo lo haré sin dudarlo —la esperanza se hizo presente en el muchacho.

—Recupera mi guadaña —expuso el ser.

Ranma miró a la Muerte y era verdad, faltaba la guadaña que la caracterizaba.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no la tienes? —interrogó Ranma, desorientado y curioso.

—En un lugar donde yo no puedo ir, y si no la tengo, es gracias a Akane, cada vez que alguien se sacrifica por amor, la pierdo.

—¿Por qué no puedes ir a ése lugar?

—Porque sólo alguien vivo puede ir ahí, pero ésa persona tiene que haber muerto por lo menos una vez y volver a la vida, de lo contrario, no podrá tocarla.

—Morir… una vez… —Ranma analizaba lo dicho por la muerte—, sí Akane revive, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Dime dónde está —exigió, decidido.

—Te advierto que tienes que pelear hasta la muerte, no sólo una vez, ahí demostraras cuánto amas a la joven, y una vez que hayas logrado superar ésas batallas, encontraras ése lugar donde se encuentra mi guadaña —explicó La Muerte.

—Bien, sólo te pido que cuides de Akane en lo que yo regreso por tu guadaña —Ranma tomó a su prometida en brazos y con mucha delicadeza la dejó sobre la cama de piedra—. Te prometo que volveré, y entonces, cuando vuelva, te diré lo mucho que te amo —Ranma le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

El muchacho de la trenza ni siquiera preguntó qué puerta tomar, simplemente siguió su corazonada, eligiendo la puerta que estaba a su derecha, tras de La Muerte.

—No esperó a que terminara de decirle cómo va a revivir si muere —soltó La Muerte.

El ser oscuro llegó hacia Akane, mirando a la jovencita, puso uno de sus dedos huesudos sobre el pecho de la chica y empezó a alzarlo con cierta dificultad, como si hubiera una fuerza que le impidiera hacerlo, pero en la punta de su dedo se veía como un hilo brilloso que poco a poco empezó a engruesarse dándole un aspecto como de humo.

Era una figura amorfa de color blanco traslucido con destellos brillantes.

—Despierta, que la tarea es para los dos —La Muerte movió su dedo, haciendo que aquella figura empezara a tomar forma.

Akane apareció, se notaba confundida, llevó sus manos al frente para admirarse y ver que no poseía color y todo era transparente, entonces, se horrorizó al ver su cuerpo sobre aquella piedra.

—He muerto… —musitó la joven en su forma fantasmal.

—Sí, pero hay una segunda oportunidad. Te sacrificaste por amor y ahora Ranma va en busca de mi guadaña, pero para poder encontrarla, tendrá que pelear hasta la muerte y para poder tocarla, deberá de morir y revivir al menos una vez. Cuando tenga mi guadaña tú volverás a la vida y podrán ser felices juntos, olvidando el mal trago de tu muerte, pero siempre con ésa sensación, de haber estado muertos.

—Torpe… si yo me sacrifique por él es para que siga viviendo… —Akane estaba triste, sentía que su sacrificio había sido en vano.

La joven no había caído en cuenta frente a quien estaba, al hacerlo abrió los ojos como platos y no dejaba de señalar a ése personaje.

Era alguien de traje color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, impecable sin duda alguna, de tez pálida, labios resecos, cabello negro azabache bien peinado, pero lo que más escalofríos le causó, fue ver aquellos ojos que la parte que debía ser blanca, era completamente negra y sin pupila.

—¿Y sí Ranma no regresa con su guadaña? —Sabía de quien se trataba.

—Si Ranma desiste en recuperar mi guadaña, ésta regresará a mí y tú, te irás conmigo, sí Ranma se encuentra vivo al momento de decidir que ya no quiere seguir, él seguirá vivo, pero sí está muerto, él quedara muerto. Es simple.

Akane se sintió muy triste, estaba ahí, pero quería hacer algo por Ranma, miró a La Muerte.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo? —cuestionó.

—Sí, ¿cómo crees que va a revivir si muere en una de las peleas?

—No lo sé.

—Con amor, niña, con amor. Cuando él necesite de ti, tú estarás con él —la observó con ésos ojos sin pupila—. Su último pensamiento será para ti.

—Entonces iré, yo sé que Ranma no se dará por vencido fácilmente, ya me lo demostró más de una vez… él volverá con tu guadaña —sonrió Akane, segura y confiada de lo que decía.

Flotó hacia la misma puerta en la que Ranma se había ido.

—Ha sido un buen comienzo, muchos toman distintas puertas. Sin duda es amor. Un profundo amor lo que los dos sienten. Pocos han logrado recuperar mi guadaña —tocó el tallado de la piedra en donde el cuerpo de Akane reposaba.

**»Continuará...**

* * *

**Hola! :3 Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte, la historia constará de tres partes, así que ya la otra será el final y por lo tanto debe ser un poco más largo el capítulo n.n, sólo les pido un poco de paciencia, debido a que estos días mi trabajo ha estado muy demandante xD Como les mencioné, la idea ya esta bien concentrada en mi cerebro :) **

**Agradezco infinidad de veces su apoyo, su tiempo, sus comentarios, su paciencia, cuando ponen la historia en favoritos :3 y para seguirla, muchisimas gracias! Son muy lindos conmigo n.n **

**GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: Wolfing, akarly, hikarus, MATT, AkaneSaotome, stg peppers, kykio4, Geraldinakane, AiHiwatari y a todos los que me obsequian unos minutos de su tiempo al leer n.n **

***hikarus, querido amigo! :D Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :3 me hace feliz saber que cuento contigo n.n yo pienso que la muerte no es cruel, es neutral, ni para bien ni para mal, sólo hace lo que tiene que hacer, ya que a uno le duele, es diferente u.u Lo del drama, pues creo que no habrá mucho, será una historia cortita como ya te había mencionado y pues en el siguiente capítulo será el final, además será un poco más extenso que éste, sólo para no dejar cabos sueltos, el por qué mataron a Akane, por ejemplo, ya tengo todo el diálogo en mi cabeza, es cuestión de tiempo nada más. Gracias amigo, te mando un fuerte abrazote y un beso ;) **

***MATT, guapo! Gracias por tu comentario, amigo n.n me da mucho gusto saber que te ha gustado esta nueva y pequeña historia, qué claro, apenas era la introducción, ahora viene lo bueno (?), ehm, bueno, que diga, ya viene lo que en sí es la historia, te prometo que esta historia tendra happy ending, así que no saques tu pañuelo para la chilladera xD. Ok, tu novia, ahora esposa (y seguira siendo tu novia) se autosuperó con el regalo de tu cumpleaños, al obsequiarte dos hermosos hijos *.* así que tu hermosa esposa no hay quién le gane. Felicidades por tener tan bella familia :D un beso y un abrazo, galán n.n **

***AkaneSaotome, hermosa! Gracias por leer esta nueva historia :) (cortita) Pues Akane sí murió, pero hay una segunda oportunidad, que bueno que la haya y que Ranma no se dé por vencido :3 un beso, preciosa ;) **

***Geraldiakane, preciosa! Gracias linda, pues sí hay muchas preguntas que hay que responder, lo principal es lo del enemigo que atacó a Ranma y por qué le causó satisfacción al ver que Akane fue quien recibió el ataque, además de que hubo algo clave que él mismo dijo ;) te mendo un beso n.n **

***A todos los lectores que me obsequian unos minutos de su tiempo y por diversas razones no dejan sus comentarios, muchas gracias, también a quien agregran esta historia a favoritos y/o la ponen para seguirla. Gracias n.n **

**Me despido, esperando leernos muy pronto**

**un beso y un abrazo mis queridos amigos/as n.n **

**bye bye**


	3. 3a Parte

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

La muerte no es buena, no es mala, no es cruel, no discrimina, no juzga, no tiene preferencias. La muerte sólo cumple con su objetivo: darle fin a una existencia.

* * *

**La guadaña de La Muerte**

**3ª Parte**

* * *

Ranma escudriñaba al lugar donde acababa de llegar, por más que trataba de encontrar algo lógico, no lo había.

Se trataba de un espacio que era enorme, sin fin, de colores violáceos con tintes rojos, verdes, azules, amarillos, rosas y otros más, invadiendo el lugar, figuras como de remolinos que se abrían y dejaban ver un hoyo negro y desaparecían repentinamente, apareciendo en otras partes; Ranma tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás cuando uno se abrió justo delante suyo. Se fregó los ojos al ver como salían cactus anaranjados con largas espinas rojas y estremeció al atisbar como se movían como si se trataran de humanos caminando. Se tapó las orejas y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la piel se erizaba y era presa de un terrible escalofrío al escuchar un temible llanto que perforaba su cerebro. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver frente a él a una mujer de cabellos blancos pero gruesos como una cuerda, de rostro desfigurado y carente de ojos, sus cuencas vacías lloraban lágrimas negras que recorrían su blanquísimo rostro y una sonrisa estremecedora, mostrando dientes podridos y puntiagudos, su boca rajada por las comisuras llegándole cerca de las orejas le daban un aire más aterrador, era delgada vistiendo una camisa de fuerza a rayas, ella ladeaba la cabeza como tratando de entender qué es lo que él hacía allí. La extraña criatura le gritó en la cara, sacando un fétido olor y escupiéndole, Ranma se pasó la mano para limpiarse, sintiendo repulsión, pero no miedo.

—Tú no eres nada… ¡Sí tengo que pelar contra ti para que Akane viva, lo haré! —señaló Ranma, dispuesto a soltar un golpe.

Se desconcertó cuando la criatura comenzó a carcajearse a tal forma que se le cayó la mitad de la cabeza hacia atrás. Se fue, flotando y metiéndose a uno de los tantos remolinos que se abrían. El chico de la trenza pestañeó repetidas veces, asimilando aquel hecho, ¿se había burlado de él? ¿Ella no era su oponente?

Miró a los cactus haciendo fila india y bailando limbo, ladeó la cabeza, resultaba cómico, pero no cuando las espinas fueron lanzadas hacia él. Esquivó las que pudo, excepto por dos, una que se le clavó en el antebrazo derecho y otra en la pierna izquierda. Sintió un ardor recorrerle mientras que las espinas penetraban su piel, trató de sacarse una, pero no pudo. Otra lluvia de espinas se le fue encima, eludiendo el ataque, pero otras más se incrustaron en su cuerpo. Ya no podía moverse, el ardor dentro era insoportable, lo estaban reventando por dentro, sentía claramente como las espinas perforaban su interior. Cayó, pensando en Akane, ¿había sido derrotado por un montón de cactus, así de fácil? ¡Qué vergüenza para un Saotome!

—Akane —musitó el chico, muriendo de dolor, sintiendo como sus órganos eran compactados a punto de reventar.

Extendió la mano, esperando que se abriera aquel ¿Cielo? ¿Techo? O lo que fuera y dejase ver un rayito de luz. Todo se volvió borroso y pronto oscureció.

* * *

Akane sintió algo muy extraño, se miró las manos y una empezaba a desaparecer por completo, veía claramente como poco a poco iba avanzando hasta llegar al codo.

—¡Ranma! —cerró los ojos, lloraba.

* * *

Todo lo que estaba viendo era muy extraño, pero no sentía nada de miedo, vio a Ranma en el suelo, donde estaba por abrirse un hoyo negro y antes de que el chico fuera succionado, la joven Tendo lo agarró entre sus brazos.

—Confió en ti. No te dejaras vencer fácilmente, nunca has perdido una batalla —susurró Akane, teniendo al chico sobre su regazo, acariciando su flequillo, se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ranma azotó y abrió los ojos repentinamente, inhalando aire desesperado, se veía paranoico, viendo de un lado a otro, buscando algo. Se tentó la frente, sonriendo tenuemente.

Akane sonrió, él había vuelto a la vida, aunque estaba segura que él no podía verla, pero sí pudo sentirla y con eso se daba por bien servida.

—¡Unos tontos cactus no vencerán al gran Ranma Saotome y menos cuando está peleando por la vida de Akane! —exclamó el moreno.

Volvieron a arrojar sus espinas, pero Ranma detuvo el ataque con la técnica de las castañas calientes.

—¡Nada me va a detener por que mi Akane vuelva a la vida, así tenga que morir un millón de veces! —Exclamó el chico al tiempo que juntó sus manos y del centro de ellas se formaba una bola de energía color amarilla— ¡Rugido de León!

Los seres recibieron el ataque, quedando puras cenizas. Ranma respiró agitado tras haberlos derrotado.

—¡Eso es Ranma! —animó Akane, muy contenta del logro de su prometido.

Se sorprendió al ver como su mano volvía a regenerarse.

* * *

Empezó a temblar violentamente, haciendo que Ranma cayera de sentón. Todo se movía y cambiaba, el color violáceo ya no predominaba, ahora era uno sepia, dándole un toque desértico. Empezó a hacer un calor insoportable que no tardó nada en que el sudor se hiciera presente.

El piso era arenoso y agarró un puño, dejando caer la arena color gris platinada, miró a todas partes, las espirales seguían haciéndose presente en cualquier parte del lugar. Una serpiente enorme salía de la arena, como si se tratara de un delfín nadando en agua.

Figuras retorcidas, caminando como contorsionistas pasaban frente a Ranma, de repente uno que otro ser carente de rostro o cabeza parecía mirarlo y burlarse de la desgracia del joven Saotome, Ranma les echó un puño de arena, molesto. Los seres se fueron asustados, como si la arena fuera corrosiva.

Akane ahogó un grito al ponerse las manos en la boca cuando vio aquella serpiente de unos 100 metros de largo y 5 de ancho que poseía tres cabezas; la cabeza izquierda era de una Taipan, la de en medio por una cobra filipina y la de la derecha por una krait común. Tres víboras peligrosas.

La serpiente se elevó frente a Ranma, haciéndolo sentir chiquito, aunque el joven seguía sin sentir miedo. En su cabeza sólo existía un objetivo y pelearía hasta la muerte por conseguirlo.

La hija de Soun sentía preocupación pero no podía hacer nada, no era tangible.

Las tres serpientes sisearon al mismo tiempo, mostrando sus enormes colmillos y observando con esos ojos rojos a Ranma como si éste fuera un delicioso bocadillo el cual ya querían comer.

Akane se acercó a Ranma y lo tomó del brazo, asustada. El muchacho sintió algo tibio, como unas pequeñas manos presionando su extremidad, por reflejo dejó de ver las serpientes para observar su brazo derecho. Una sensación de calidez lo invadió y se sentía feliz, algo le decía que Akane estaba con él, aunque no podía verla.

La cabeza de la krait se le dejó ir primero, el muchacho saltó justo a tiempo, mirando como aquel animal quedó enterrado.

—¡Já! ¡Ya he peleado antes con un dragón de 8 cabezas! ¡Una serpiente de tres no me hará ni cosquillas! —se mofó el ojiazul.

Lo que el joven Saotome no esperaba, era que las serpientes se separaran, conservando la misma medida. Las tres giraban alrededor del chico formando un perfecto círculo, cada vez iban más rápido, levantando la arena. Ranma entrecerró los ojos para evitar que la arena el entrara, pero seguía sin perder de vista a ésos gigantescos animales. Pronto se vio siendo levantado por la fuerza del remolino que se estaba formando. Un muy duro golpe, luego otro, sus huesos por dentro se estaban haciendo polvo, sus órganos internos estallaban por la brutalidad de cada embestida recibida; algo le estaba cortando, sangre emergiendo de su cuerpo. Un dolor agudo acompañado de un grito al sentir como acababa de ser su abdomen atravesado por un colmillo.

—Aka… Aka-ne —sus azules pupilas se estaban opacando, mientras que un chorro de sangre salió disparada de su boca, pero nada comparado a la que salía de su estomago.

—¡Aquí estoy, Ranma! —la joven atrapó el cuerpo del chico antes de que cayera al suelo.

Bajó suavemente al piso, con Ranma entre sus brazos. Su pierna izquierda empezaba a desaparecer rápidamente. Akane le quitó las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Ranma, lloraba al ver lo deplorable que su prometido se encontraba; la ropa totalmente desgarrada, dejándole el pecho descubierto, ya sin una de sus zapatillas chinas, el pantalón rasgado, muchas cortadas en su piel, moretones enormes. Alzó su mirada hacia las serpientes, quienes tenían las escamas cubiertas de sangre, ya sabía qué es lo que había causando todas esas cortadas en el joven Saotome.

Su brazo izquierdo empezaba a desaparecer.

—Bobo… yo quería que tu siguieras vivo —brillantes lágrimas resbalaban por el traslucido rostro de Akane quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

Increíblemente las cortaduras que invadían el cuerpo de Ranma, los moretones y el gran hueco que estaba en su abdomen, empezaron a cerrarse. El joven se incorporó lentamente, llevando una mano a la cabeza, volviendo a sentirse desorientado. Atisbó a todas partes, pero esta vez se quedo un ratito observando a su derecha, sintiendo algo muy bello a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa a la nada. Se tocó la mejilla con mucha ternura.

—Su voz —musitó el chico de la trenza—. Muy bien… creo que ahora es mi turno —se llevó el dedo índice bajo la nariz y mostró una gran sonrisa petulante—. Como había dicho, me he enfrentado a un dragón de 8 cabezas y gané… una serpiente, dos, tres o incluso cuatro y más grandes, ¡no son nada!

La taipan veloz se enroscó en el cuerpo del pelinegro, empezando a estrujar y deleitándose con los gritos del muchacho a quien le estaba triturando los huesos.

—No… no, yo no puedo morir… Akane… Akane tiene que volver… Akane… ¡AKANEEEEE! —bramó, teniendo varios recuerdos de Akane sonriéndole—. ¡Truco de la explosión!

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver como de las escamas del enorme animal empezaban a destellar y en pocos segundos, se hizo una gran luz que la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando pudo ver, la víbora ya no se encontraba, en el aire flotaban restos del animal y ahí, parado, como si nada, estaba Ranma.

—Pe-pero si ésa técnica es de Ryoga —masculló la joven más sorprendida por lo que su prometido había hecho que de ver restos de la serpiente flotando en el aire.

La prometida de Ranma se cubrió la boca con las manos cuando la cobra filipina devoró a al chico.

—¡RAAAANMAAAAA! —gritó, tratando de darle alcance.

La gran cobra empezó a retorcerse y empezaba a brillar.

Había más trozos de serpiente en el aire, las escamas brillaban como espejos y la arena se teñía de rojo por la sangre derramada. Era un panorama bastante grotesco, pero sobretodo muy escalofriante, con un olor aceitoso invadiendo el lugar.

No esperó a ser atacado por la última serpiente, Ranma se lanzó a ella, con la intención de volver a repetir el truco de la explosión que le había funcionado muy bien. La víbora se enterró en la arena, perdiéndose completamente de la vista del ojiazul. Estaba con los sentidos bien despiertos, esperando el ataque de aquel animal. La cola de la krait lo golpeó, mandándolo a chocar contra una enorme roca que había aparecido, haciéndola añicos en el impacto.

Ranma se levantó de aquel golpe, estaba decidido de acabar con el maldito animal, pero ésta volvió a esconderse bajo la arena. Se quedó quieto, esperando el sorpresivo ataque. La krait salió por debajo de sus pies. Ranma de inmediato colocó su mano sobre la escamosa piel de la serpiente. La arena se elevó varios metros tras la explosión.

—Sólo quiero que Akane vuelva a vivir. Quiero volver a ver su hermosa sonrisa, sus bellos ojos… quiero a Akane de vuelta —se dejó caer de rodillas, llevándose sus manos a la cara tratando de ocultar su llanto—. Yo sin ella… no, no podría vivir… ella es todo… ella es mi todo… Akane… ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOO! —vociferó, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

Lo escuchó, lo vio, quería ir a él y estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, decirle que ella también lo amaba. Justo estaba por ir hacia él, cuando todo volvió a cambiar. Ya no lo vio. Ranma ya no estaba ahí con ella, se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro.

* * *

—Sacrificio por amor, equivale a una segunda oportunidad, ¿estás dispuesto a morir por ella? —la voz se le hacía muy familiar.

Entonces la habitación se iluminó, estaba en el mismo cuarto de piedra, con los tallados y con La Muerte. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quien se trataba al joven que estaba frente a La Muerte, era el mismo con quien Ranma se había enfrentado hace rato y el causante de que ahora ella estuviera muerta.

—Sí, todo sea por ella —contestó aquel joven, de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel, poseía una mirada triste.

Pero la sorpresa se hizo más grande, al ver que en la cama de piedra, reposaba una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos… era Ranma chica.

—Tendrás que morir y revivir al menos una vez para poder tocar la guadaña. Vas a pelear hasta la muerte para que Mei Yuan vuelva a la vida —explicaba La Muerte.

—Lo haré, amo a Mei Yuan, por ella estoy dispuesto a morir las veces que sean necesarios —respondió el joven, no tardó nada por salir por una puerta del lado izquierdo.

La Muerte se acercó a la pelirroja y posó su dedo huesudo sobre el pecho de la joven. Con la punta del dedo empezó a extraer un hilo brilloso que poco a poco empezaba a engruesarse.

Unos instantes después, se hacía presente la figura de la pelirroja, hermosa y bien proporcionada. Sin duda era la joven que murió ahogada en las pozas de Jusenkyo en la cual Ranma había caído.

Akane ya no supo qué había pasado, todo fue tan rápido, el chico regresaba con La Muerte, feliz porque logró vencer a una mujer que lloraba y sus gritos taladraban su cerebro, murió más de 5 veces a causa de esa criatura y la había vencido, así como las otras batallas, por lo cual había recuperado la guadaña.

—¡Mentiroso! —Exclamó La Muerte, notablemente furiosa—. ¡No creerás que sea fácil engañarme!

—¿Po-por qué dice eso? —interrogó el joven, horrorizado por el semblante de la muerte.

Ver a La Muerte furiosa sí daba miedo.

—Esta no es mi guadaña —desbarató la mencionada en un segundo, volviéndose cenizas.

—Lo… lo es —titubeó el muchacho.

—Si lo fuera, Mei Yuan estaría viva y no hubiese muerto hace rato… Tu amor por ella no es suficientemente fuerte, se sacrificó por ti, ella se arrojó a ése pozo para evitar que tu murieras ahogado. Tu castigo será buscarla por los siglos de los siglos por haber osado mentirme a mí, a La MUERTE. ¡Largo de mi vista!

Todo volvió a oscurecerse.

* * *

—Mei Yuan… entonces… —Akane se quedó analizando lo que acababa de ver.

Recordó cuando aquel enemigo, un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel miró a Ranma chica y la empezó a seguir, diciéndole lo mucho que lamentaba no haberla protegido, Ranma estaba molesto por la actitud tan hostigosa de ése hombre. Pero cuando Ranma frente a él se convirtió en hombre, éste se puso como loco. Días después se lo encontraron de nuevo, justo cuando Ranma se atrevió a invitarla a salir a tomar una soda y ella se puso ese vestido blanco que había comprado para una ocasión como esa. Pero el chico resultó ser un excelente peleador y cuando vio que Ranma estaba perdiendo y pronto recibiría el ataque final, ella se atravesó, siendo la receptora de tres shurinken que perforaron su estómago.

«_—¿Qué harás ahora? —Se mofó el enemigo de la desgracia—. Siempre ella sacrificándote por ti y tú no la valoras… Nos volveremos a ver Saotome… ahora tienes algo más importante que hacer._»

—Él… él lo sabía —cayó en cuenta Akane.

* * *

Estaba en un lugar donde el cielo era rojo sangre, con algunas nubes amarillas con tintes anaranjados, llovía ¿sangre?, las gotas se perdían en el suelo negro y viscoso, del cual de repente salía burbujas que reventaban y dejaban escarpar un olor de lo más nauseabundo. Ahí estaba Ranma, caminando a paso muy lento, sus pies totalmente cubiertos por el espeso liquido.

Una protuberancia a varios metros, se alcanzaba a ver, ahí estaba la guadaña enterrada. Se veía algo rojo como lava recorriendo las faldas del abultamiento.

—Lo lograré… falta poco —se animaba Ranma, contento de que pronto alcanzaría la guadaña—. Akane, volveré a recuperarte —sonrió.

El espeso suelo empezó a hervir, quemándole los pies al joven de la trenza y haciendo que se detuviera, pero sacó fuerzas al tener en mente a su prometida y los momentos que había vivido con ella. No lo detendrían.

Una ventisca de cenizas calientes azotó su cuerpo, la ráfaga se intensificó, volviendo a frenar su paso, se cubrió con los brazos la cara para que aquel rescoldo no tocara sus ojos. En su ropa se veía como lo estaban quemando, pero el muchacho siguió.

—No… no me rendiré… todo por Akane —se decía el chico que daba pasos lentos pero seguros hacia donde estaba la guadaña.

Del viscoso suelo emergió una criatura grande, de tres metros, no tenía figura pero la masa negra empezaba a moldearse, dándole un aspecto humanoide, en la cabeza se hizo presente un gran ojo de lava, y sus dedos parecían sacar fuego.

—Hagamos un trato. Te daré una guadaña a cambio del alma de tu prometida —habló, su voz era gruesa y retumbaba en el lugar.

—¿Qué? —Ranma se detuvo.

—Tu prometida volverá a la vida, pero sólo en cuerpo, su ser me pertenecerá a mí, yo a cambio te daré una guadaña. La Muerte se encargara de hacer que tu prometida vuelva a la vida —propuso la criatura quien se agachó para estar muy cerca de Ranma, dejando que así el humano pudiera ver como la lava en su ojos se removía—, y ella te amará incondicionalmente.

La joven Tendo empezó a atar cabos con la propuesta de aquella criatura y lo que pasó con Mei Yuan. El novio de la pelirroja sí hizo trató con ése ser. No, no quería que Ranma se la pasara buscándola por los siglos de los siglos. No importaba que ella no volviera a la vida, pero él que hiciera su vida feliz, que se enamorara de quien quisiera, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi o quien fuese, pero que él sea feliz.

—No, Ranma no aceptes, por favor, regresa con La Muerte y desiste, yo te prometo que estaré feliz si tu eres feliz… Ranma —corrió hacia el joven, pero no pudo, algo le impedía acercarse al muchacho.

El ser movió sus manos dejando brasas en el aire, formando un ovalo de fuego en medio y de repente se veía a Ranma en él.

El joven de la trenza prestó toda su atención ante lo que estaba viendo, era él, entrenando en el dojo, muy típica la escena, pero se veía un poco más grande. Al dojo adentraba Akane quien tenía el cabello un poco más largo y recogido en una coleta baja con un moño amarillo, ella se sentaba para admirarlo y luego aplaudía diciéndole lo orgullosa que se encontraba. Dos pequeños niños entraron y se abalanzaron sobre Ranma, llamándole papá, una niña que se parecía mucho a él y un niño que se parecía a Akane.

—Esa es la vida que te espera si aceptas mi trato —insistió la criatura, borrando la imagen.

—Akane —Ranma bajó la mirada—. Ella volverá a la vida… pero siendo ella misma… yo amo a Akane tal como es, no quiero que me la cambien, quiero a Akane, pero la quiero siendo ella misma, no otra, no amaré a una Akane vacía, me gusta tal como es, con sus virtudes, pero más por sus defectos, porque la hace diferente. Akane es única. No, no acepto tu trato, recuperaré a la verdadera Akane, a la marimacho que no sabe cocinar, pero que es dulce y tierna; mi mejor amiga y compañera, la que me acepta a pesar de lo idiota que soy… a la que murió por mi… a mi prometida —expresó el chico, con lagrimas en los ojos, recordando el último acto de amor que la peli azul había hecho por él—. A mi Akane.

—¡Estúpido humano, entonces aquí morirás, y sí te revive una vez más, ella volverá a morir! —Bramó la criatura, furiosa por el desaire.

—¿Eh? —el chico enarcó una ceja, tratando de entender.

—¿Qué no te explicó la muerte? ¿Cómo diablos pensabas revivir? ¡Tu tonta prometida ha estado contigo este tiempo y se ha encargado de revivirte, pero la muy ingenua lo que no sabe es que cada vez que lo hace, ella pierde más rápidamente el tiempo! —explicó el ser del ojo de lava.

—A-Akane ha estado conmigo… —Ranma giró hacia atrás y miró al espacio de colores muertos—. Ella me ha revivido. Tonta… siempre tú —sonrió con melancolía.

Akane sintió que él la estaba mirando, extendió su mano hacia esa barrera, notando que ya su cuerpo era más transparente que hace rato.

Ranma extendió su mano como si estuviera tocando un cristal. Su mano se acopló perfectamente a la pequeña mano de Akane.

—Te amo —susurró Ranma que aunque no veía nada, sentía que su prometida estaba ahí.

La joven empezó a llorar, enternecida porque sabía que Ranma la sentía.

—Confío en ti, Ranma. Estaremos juntos —contestó Akane.

—Estaremos juntos, Akane, te lo prometo —respondió el chico de la trenza.

La mirada del ojiazul se tornó desafiante y furiosa, no tardó nada en dejársele ir con el puño tendido hacia aquella masa. Pasó atravesó a la criatura, quien empezó a carcajearse burlonamente.

—Algo que no te dijo La Muerte, es que si mueres aquí… aquí te quedaras y no tendrás la oportunidad de estar con tu amada… esto es muy divertido para mí… —se mofó el ser.

—No, yo recuperaré la guadaña y volveré con Akane, ¡viviremos para estar juntos siempre! —contestó Ranma, muy seguro de lo que decía.

El joven Saotome pateó, golpeó, hizo sus técnicas especiales contra aquel monstruo quien eludía los golpes, ¿cómo enfrentarse a un ser hecho de un material tan escurridizo? El ser fácil se derretía en el piso y aparecía en otra parte, golpeando a Ranma quien sentía golpes muy calientes, mandándolo a besar el suelo. Trató de incorporarse, pero fue atrapado por la viscosidad, quería ahogarlo, el ojo del ser se hizo presente en el piso y se escuchó una risa. Ranma luchaba por todas sus fuerzas por no ser atraído.

Akane estaba desesperada, tratando de cruzar aquella barrera que le impedía estar cerca de Ranma.

—Te ama —escuchó una voz femenina.

Akane giró y se horrorizo al ver a una criatura sin ojos pero que lloraba lágrimas negras, su cabello blanco y grueso, de una boca grande y con dientes puntiagudos, vestía una camisa de fuerza rayada.

—Ese chico te ama —dijo, su voz era algo infantil pero daba escalofríos, parecía estar jugando.

La mujer empezó a carcajearse y empezó a danzar cerca de Akane.

—De otra forma hubiera aceptado el trato aunque no fueras tú… pero La Muerte no es tonta… —volvía a desbordarse en una risa maniática.

Se fue pero en seguida regresó y empezó a "mirar" a Akane de manera curiosa, hacía movimientos desconcertantes, de repente se pasmaba y giró su cabeza los 360 grados.

—Yo también era bonita —sacó una mano y se tocó el cabello—. Era rojo… así como el fuego… y mis ojos… eran azules como el mar…

Su semblante era de una esquizofrénica, de repente se tornó violenta y acorraló a Akane.

—Él no me amaba… no como él te ama a ti… si no… yo ahorita estaría… —las lágrimas negras manchaban su pálido rostro, se dio la media vuelta.

—¿Me-Mei Yuan? —interrogó Akane, suavemente.

La criatura giró bruscamente, acercando su horripilante rostro hacia el de Akane.

—¡SÍ! —Exclamó, contenta.

Los ojos se formaron en las cuencas vacías, dejando ver el color del mar en ellos.

—Él merece toda tu confianza y tu amor —le tomó las manos a Akane—. Vive por él, Akane Tendo —sonrió.

Antes de que Akane tratara de decir algo, la chica se alejó, cantando una canción muy alegre y brincando como niña chiquita.

Un grito la hizo girar. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver como su prometido era atravesado por una espada de lava.

—A… Aka… ne —Ranma escupió algo negro de la boca.

La criatura no conforme con lo que acababa de hacer y muy feliz por ver el último suspirar del joven de la trenza, tomó el cuerpo del muchacho, como si fuera un trapo, le dio un rodillazo en la columna, escuchándose como se rompía los huesos, lo arrojó tantas veces fueran necesarias al suelo con una brutalidad escalofriante. El suelo se tiñó de rojo con la sangre de Ranma.

Akane se quedó pasmada, sentía que ya empezaba a irse, entró en desesperación.

—No, no, Ranma… ¡Ranma! Viviré para ti… —atravesó la barrera, su cuerpo ya era más transparente.

—Tu ultimo respiro y se la darás a él… bueno, qué importa, ya estás muerta —dijo la criatura—. Él será uno más de mis malditos y luchara contra otro "enamorado"

—No… yo no estoy muerta, porque todavía amo —respondió Akane, tomando el cuerpo de Ranma.

Lo besó, un beso que tanto anheló que él le diera, pero las circunstancias no se prestaban para ello. Sintió los labios resecos del chico. Se alejó de él, acariciando su rostro.

—Te amo, Ranma… por favor, vive… vive para mí —suplicó Akane que dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

Ranma despertó, curándose de todas las heridas.

La vio, Akane estaba ahí, desapareciendo. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ella.

—Vive para mí, por favor —pidió Ranma que llevó su mano a la mejilla de Akane.

Ella asintió tenuemente.

—Has muerto y revivido, no aceptaste mi trato, no hiciste trampa al cruzar las espirales, no la has dejado morir. Muchacho, eres de los pocos que han llegado hasta aquí limpiamente y te has ganado el derecho de que el amor que tienes por Akane Tendo sea inmortalizado en la cama de los enamorados. Pocos, muy pocos han hecho lo que tú. Así que toma. Entrégale la guadaña a La Muerte y que tu prometida vuelva a la vida —la misma criatura le dio la guadaña.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —Ranma aceptó la guadaña, negra y ligera.

* * *

Todo cambió totalmente, regresando al cuarto de piedra. Akane seguía en la cama, dormida.

—Aquí tienes la guadaña, ahora vuelve a mi prometida a la vida —Ranma corrió hacia Akane, ni siquiera le prestó atención a La Muerte, a quien le aventó la guadaña.

—Revívela de la misma forma que ella te revivió a ti —contestó La Muerte.

Ranma no lo pensó mucho, besó a Akane dulcemente. No pasó nada.

—¡Mentira… eres un menti…! —Ranma giró para reclamarme a La Muerte pero quedó impactado de que ya no fuera como la primera vez que lo vio.

La Muerte era una mujer, hermosa, de ojos muy claros casi blancos, cabello largo de color negro, vestía de blanco, un vestido estilo griego que le llegaba hasta los pies, con los brazos descubiertos, alta, delgada, su rostro era de finas facciones y de semblante muy pacifica, casi angelical. A lado estaba la guadaña que era blanca y no negra como se la había entregado hace rato.

—Me ves como quieres verme —dijo la muerte.

—Pe-pero…

—Como me viste la primera vez, es porque así me creíste que era, pero ahora que has muerto tres veces, me ves diferente. Soy bella, aunque tus muertes no lo fueron, pero lo eran para ti porque morías por amor —explicó la bella mujer.

La Muerte se colocó frente a Akane y pasó su mano en el abdomen de la chica, borrando por completo la herida y la mancha de sangre.

—Ya está viva, sólo que cansada. Ranma Saotome, sí tú hubieras muerto, Akane también hubiese peleado por ti hasta la muerte, no lo dudes. Su amor es muy grande. —La Muerte señaló la cama de piedra, donde aparecían dos siluetas, una claramente de él y otra de Akane, donde la chica lo estaba besando en la frente mientras lo tenía en sus brazos.

—Akane —Ranma lloró de felicidad y rápido envolvió a su prometida en sus brazos, sintiendo la tranquila respiración de la joven.

Se acercó al pecho de Akane para escuchar su corazón.

—Mataré a Dao Cheng por haberte causado tanto daño —juró Ranma.

—No, no puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto por dentro —habló la muerte—. Su castigo por haberme tratado de engañar es estar sin amor. Muere y revive, una y otra vez. Él no será feliz, siempre tendrá el recuerdo de Mei Yuan y el amor que le tenía a ella. Dao Cheng no volverá a cruzarse en su camino.

—¿Y qué hay de Mei Yuan? —interrogó Akane, sorprendiendo a Ranma.

—Sí descubres el nombre que tuvo en vida una de las criaturas que ambulan por aquí, ella empieza a volver a tener su cuerpo, y su alma, cuando termina el proceso, irá al lugar que pertenece. Se sacrificó por amor, así que ella estará… —La Muerte colocó su dedo en la franja de en medio y empezó a subirlo—. Aquí —señaló donde estaban los ángeles.

—Me alegro tanto por ella —Akane sonrió, contenta de que la linda pelirroja tuviera una oportunidad—. Gracias —Akane se bajó de la cama de piedra y tomó las manos de la mujer—. Eres bella —la veía igual que Ranma—. Gracias por darnos esta segunda oportunidad.

La Muerte les sonrió.

—Ranma Saotome, Akane Tendo, sean felices y siempre luchen por su amor —La Muerte cerró los ojos—. Ahora me voy, y ustedes regresan a la vida.

* * *

Despertó aturdida, extrañada, Akane se tentaba la cabeza, había tenido un sueño muy extraño, La Muerte, una guadaña, Ranma muriendo tres veces. Miró a su prometido que yacía en el suelo, parecía estar muerto, se alarmó y se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia él.

—¡Ranma, Ranma! —Llamó Akane, agitando al muchacho, colocando el cuerpo del chico sobre su regazo—. Despierta por favor —estaba muy preocupada porque él no reaccionaba.

Empezó a llorar, pensando lo peor, entonces se acordó como es que ella lo revivía. Se acercó a él, rozando los labios del joven, pero lo que no esperó y le hizo abrir los ojos como platos, fue como Ranma aprisionó su rostro para intensificar aquel beso.

—¡Tonto! Me habías asustado, pensé que estabas… —reclamó Akane quien le dio una bofetada, aunque estaba sonrojada.

—¿Muerto? —interrogó Ranma, sobándose la mejilla izquierda.

Akane asintió levemente.

—Entonces no me importaría morir millones de veces sí con tus besos me vuelves a la vida —contestó Ranma, sorprendiendo a la joven.

—Ranma… —sonrió Akane, dejándola embobada.

El joven de la trenza gateó para quedar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos y le tomó las manos.

—Akane… yo… yo te a… a…

Akane estaba expectante ante lo que Ranma iba a decir.

—A… agradezco tu sacrificio, pero no deberías ser tan torpe, eres una artista marcial que pudo eludir los shurinken con facilidad —Ranma cerró los ojos, recibiendo un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un maldito ingrato, Ranma Saotome! —explotó la joven Tendo.

—Me pregunto si la muerte da una segunda oportunidad sí mueres por las manos de tu amada —salió Ranma corriendo.

—¡Ven acá, idiota! —exigió Akane que llevaba un mazo entre las manos.

Nabiki que iba pasando por ése lugar, se quedó quieta admirando como Ranma era perseguido por su hermana con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo.

—Se aman… pero a su manera —sonrió la mediana de las Tendo que retomó su camino.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! :D Yuju! He cumplido con mi objetivo del one-shot del mes, bueno, este es three-shot ;) pero lo he terminado antes de que finalice el mes :3 qué orgullo! :D Aproveché que el día de hoy tuve tiempo :) (preciado tiempo no te me vayas tanto y tan rápido) Espero que les haya gustado la historia de La guadaña de La Muerte y quiero agradecer, a leandro-sensei, ya que su historia de _A la deriva en el más allá_; me ha inspirado a crear esta, más unos sueños raros que tuve hace unos días (supongo que fue el insomio) Gracias n.n **

**Gracias a todos quienes me han regalado de su valioso tiempo al leer ésta historia, por sus comentarios :) MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **

**Gracias a: stg peppers, hikarus, akarly, MATT, Wolfing23, Frandeoz666, AkaneSaotome, Rondero001, Shana, AiHiwatari, kykio4 y todos los que me regalan unos minutos de su tiempo n.n **

***hikarus, amigo mío! :D espero que no deje de sorprenderte y que éste capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y pues que te haya sorprendido :3 saque toda mi imaginación (?) bueno, intenté crear algo distinto a lo que acostumbro ;) Al final, sí es uno feliz :3 no tengo corazón para hacer un final triste, ya bastante me traume con ver que ni en el anime ni en el manga está el final que yo quería u.u Gracias por siempre apoyarme ces, te mando un beso y un abrazote n.n  
**

***MATT, hola galan! :) Hermosa familia sin duda alguna, un nene de casi año y medio, qué hermoso *.* muchas felicidades, tienes un gran tesoro n.n Tus hijos tienen a un padre simplemente genial! :D Jajaja, ojos de petróleo, yo me inspiré en el que salía al final de la serie 13 miedos en el canal 5 hace unos años u.u Espero que el capítulo final te haya gustado :3 Ojala y la musa para soy sy fan y Ranma enamorado me visiten pronto, las necesito (las muy condenadas quién sabe dónde se fueron, pero no han regresado ;_;) para actualizar, me propongo actualizar una antes de que terminé el mes ;). Espero que estés muy bien :) te mando un beso y un abrazo no sólo para ti, también para tus hijos y esposa :) Cuídense mucho :D  
**

***AkaneSaotome, hola hermosa! Yo creo que me muero al instante de verla, aunque se me aparezca para preguntarme de otra persona xD. Yo me traume con la muerte después de ver las películas de destino final :S (me gusta más la primera y segunda) xD GRacias linda por tomarte algo de tiempo para leerme, muchisima suerte para los examenes! Te mando toda la buena vibra desde México ;) **

***Shana, hola preciosa! Gracias por tus palabras y he actualizado lo más pronto posible ;) **

***A todos quienes leen y por diversas razones no dejan sus comentarios, les agradezco muchisimo :) Espero que el final les haya gustado n.n **

**Gracias de nuevo por todo su apoyo mis estimados amigos n.n **

**Nos leeremos pronto. **

**Me despido con un beso y un abrazo n.n **

**bye bye**


End file.
